grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Keiran/History
}} History Growing up in a small village, Keiran lived a happy life with two loving parents. His mother and father, both pure-breed kitsunes, had both achieved seven of their tails, but kitsunes in their village were stereotyped as “bad luck”. If one was seen, they would be in danger and subject to severe consequences. Instead of moving somewhere else, they decided to shapeshift and hide six of their tails to appear as a normal fox. However, foxes were also somewhat deemed as “sly tricksters”, but Keiran, due to his parents’ upbringing, was never like this, and learned to be respectful and kind to others. He followed the family rule; to be generous and humble, whether it’s to the poor or to his classmates. He was a healthy young fox who never got into fights, and despite the people's suspicion on him, Keiran still managed to have a group of friends. However, this all changed after his 9th birthday, as Keiran’s second tail began to appear. His parents, worried that others would see, started teaching him magic at a young age. He didn’t mind, and was actually eager to learn more about himself and his ancestors. Three years passed, and while no one really suspected it, rumors started to spread. Even though Keiran hid his inner form with the shapeshifting ability he learned, he wasn’t aware that his shadow, which sometimes would show up as a ninetail fox, was giving away his identity. This rumor went to one of the nearby black market hunters; pure-breed kitsunes were very rare and valuable, and would be put at a high price in the market. Soon, they started to slowly attack Keiran and his family, and because Keiran was only 12 at the time, he was an easy target. However, in these three years, Keiran managed to train himself in possessing fox-fire, an ability kitsunes have that allows them to wield fire. He knew the consequences, but what he didn’t know was how severe they would be. By showing off his magic to defend himself, the village knew what he and his family are, and this became a burden to Keiran. At this point, he started to become more sly and mischievous as well as cold to whoever would talk about him. Things went out of hands when one of his classmates set firecrackers into his room at night to mock him. This turned into a house fire, and spread throughout the village. The villagers turned on Keiran and his family, as they knew that kitsunes were able to possess fire. Keiran was already annoyed on how his family was targeted by the hunters, but was enraged that the villagers blamed them when it wasn’t even true. He went on a rampage when the people started threatening and attacking them, hurting anyone who would hurt his family. However, this all stopped when he saw the look on his mother’s eyes. They appeared full of hurt and horrification. Keiran stopped, but the fire raged on. His mother managed to stop the fire using her magic, but it used up all her energy and she became severely exhausted and depleted. After moving to live in a different town with people who accept them, Kieran was a different person. He became quiet, reserved, and would trust no one, despite everyone being nice to him. He was especially afraid to face his mom, as he was the main reason on why she became weak. Although his mother had forgave him, he still wasn’t comfortable with the memory locked in his mind, so he decided to run away from home. With no place to live, he went to a bounty-hunter he befriended, and was actually scouted by him to become his apprentice. Keiran became strong, quick-witted, and cunning after his training, and found that it was a job suited for him. He began to differ who was a friend and who was a foe, and became extremely intelligent. Soon, Keiran became not a apprentice, but a hunter himself. People actually began to look up to him after knowing he was a kitsune, while some would actually be afraid of him. By now, he knew how to stay calm, but his past regret was still permanently implanted in his mind. After about six years in the industry, Keiran decided it was a time for him to change and face his family again. He also wanted to change his job, and wanted a normal life just as he did when he was little. Keiran went back to where his parents lived, and was first encountered by his father. Surprisingly, he was glad to see Keiran, and was even impressed on how well he was doing. However, Keiran still couldn’t face his mother, as he was scared that it would remind his mom on what he did. He bid his goodbye, and decided to move to another town. Soon, he was in search for another job, and was lucky enough to be noticed by a barista on how steady his hands were. Now working in a cafe, Keiran knows that there are still things he needs to do and improve on, but is genuinely content with his life he has now. Plot References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories